Wake Up Soon
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: I can’t be mad at my sister. I’m afraid for Katara ... I hate Zuko. Sokka is worried about his sister and the fact that she is in love with Zuko. oneshot The Second in the Ponder Chronicles. Sokka POV.


Wake Up Soon

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I know that this is shorter than Ponder, but enjoy it anyway, please.

(An alternate title is: _Worry for Your Sister_)

_**

* * *

**_

I'm afraid for Katara.

I can't be mad at her- she's my sister.

Even now, it's only shallow anger. It's the annoyed sibling thing- something that Aang doesn't quite get.

And I hate, I mean I _hate, _Zuko.

I push myself off of the ground, and begin to wander to the beach, dragging my feet across the sand.

I'm so tiered… I haven't had a decent sleep in such a long time…

His people destroyed us.

Those Fire Benders! They destroy families, dreams, memories, and cause sleepless, hungry nights…

…Worrying about your sister…

I've seen her react to Zuko's name- stand up straighter, she gets that look in her eyes, head bows slightly, and maybe the eyes close. She takes a breath, holds it, and sighs.

The people pat her shoulder and say, "You poor dear…"

Aang says, "Hey, don't worry, Katara."

I merely grunt and clutch whatever I am holding.

How could she have grown up so fast? How could she, and I don't even notice?

This war has made a man out of me- I've seen it. I used to be disappointed and rejected whenever the warriors would leave me behind, but I understand now.

I let out a little breath and raise my head to the sky.

War is harsh. War is death. War is love. War is hate. War keeps you up at night, praying for your family, friends, and for your sister's safety and sanity.

She changed last night. I woke up to see her floating in on a dream, dragging her feet, and then she collapses into Appa.

Her hand was bleeding, too…

Something happened to her. She changed.

Aang noticed, but he must have brushed it off. He's used to that side of Katara, the pensive, saying-nothing side. I'm not.

Why does it look like rain, but it never does?

The storm is holding back… it's waiting for the best moment to dump its troubles on us. It wants to wait until we're most vulnerable… and then strike…

_ Zuko…_

I'll always remember my little sister who looked up to me, and who wanted me to protect her. It was my job, my duty, and I loved to do it.

But then, she discovered that she was a bender.

I was jealous, but then I realized that she would take a long time to train, but no one could train her at our home…

She was always one with the water.

Now, more than ever, she looks out to the sea.

I know she's looking for Zuko.

Damn him! Damn him! Zuko should burn in hell- that's the only place he belongs.

So what if he's a warrior like me, and a bender like my sister? Why should I care what he thinks of my sister? Why do I feel the need to protect her, to hide her from the world's- and Zuko's- eyes?

Damn him!

He stole her heart!

I _know_ that she's in love with him!

How _could_ she? Does she not realize the consequences of her love? They say that love is blind, and that love conquers all, but this is ridiculous!

I let out a cry of frustration, and fall to my knees, sand cushioning my knees.

Katara, sister, why don't you understand?

Who would she choose: Us, or Zuko? Right or Wrong? The enemy or the Avatar? Fire or Water?

I want to hug her, tell her that it's alright, and that she'll wake up from this dream soon.

Only she won't.

Neither will I. We'll never wake up.

If Zuko lays a single finger on my sister, God forbid he kisses her, he'll die at my hands without a second thought.

I hate Zuko.

But I love my sister.

She's just lost.

I hope she wakes up soon.

I throw my boomerang angrily at a random tree, feeling a slight spike of pride when I nail my target- a knot in the trunk.

If only it would be that simple…

Wake up soon, dear sister, for your brother worries…

_**

* * *

**_

_Thanks for reading the second in the Ponder Chronicles._

_Review- the Zuko one is next (most likely)._


End file.
